


The World Composes

by somedayisours



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Gen, Internal Monologue, Not A Fix-It, Pre-Canon, Realization, Red Room (Marvel), That final scene, the one y'all bitching about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: Steve always went back.





	1. Watch Sun and Sawdust Align

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The Ground Walks, With Time in a Box" by Modest Mouse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " _There'd been an elderly man with a familiar face..._ "

There'd been an elderly man with a familiar face in the immediate aftermath of the Triskelion Incident. A man who had let the Winter Soldier—injured and still dripping wet from the Potomac—sleep in his unused guest room without questioning beyond if he wanted something to eat.

He hadn't been in any condition at the time to debate any of it, how Hydra had made the Winter Soldier wasn't a conducive environment for even shallow thought. Things like inductive or deductive reason only bled through with the more of Bucky he gained with each passing day. By the time he'd been at the point to ponder things, he was out of the country.

It isn't a hard thing to put together while he stands waiting for Steve to return, especially with the old man sitting on the bench looking out over the water.


	2. The Air is Falling Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " _He'd gotten her favourite flavour before she'd even known it was that..._ "

Natasha had played along when the man had purchased her an ice cream cone at the beach, but only because it was necessary to complete her mission. She'd been nine years old at the time, thought the man an American fool and the sweet treat a waste of money.

Nearly a decade later Natasha would think about it differently. He'd gotten her favourite flavour before she'd even known it was that, and so she'd go to purchase herself a whole tub as a reward after burning the Red Room.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to write more like this. And by 'this' I mean Oldman!Steve working unnoticed in the background to help where there was help needed.


End file.
